halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:101stranger
leave your comments--101stranger 23:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I am going to write a story, and would like another person to help write.--101stranger 01:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I'll help, if you want. -Scot 113 16:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. -Scot 113 03:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I'll put Scot-G113 and maybe Arsenio-036. Scot 113 03:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm going to put Cy-038 and Owyn-259. If I put Scot and Arsenio it'd break my Halo Fanon universe's canon (lol, tecnically impossible, cause it's a fanon's canon being broken!). Unless I rewrite my fanon for Scot, it's Cy and Owyn. - Scot 113 01:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, just Cy. - Scot 113 01:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) That's what talk pages are for. We're telling you what's wrong with an article and what you can do to fix it (the last part only sometimes).}} RE:Problemos Here is the problem; people leave message on article talk pages so the owner of the page reads it and makes changes. Thats the entire point of it. The community is attempting to spur the owner to fix the article, so it be come a decent part of the communities collection of articles. You would rather have all the problems with your articles redirected to your talk page? Unfortunately, that requires an extra 30 seconds of effort which no one wants to give, since it is already on the talkpage. Sorry, but nothing can or will be done in that regard. ok. i just don't like the rude comments. i'm a new user, and i'm still learning.--101stranger 18:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) and i ment other people's talk pages--101stranger 23:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Tip. If you want to leave a message or reply back. do it on their respective talk page. Not yours. Hello Hey there. Feel free to ask me with any questions you might have too. Also, I haven't done an RP in years and was wondering if you were interested in doing a small one with me. I'm not sure, maybe just a traditional battle taking place in early 2552. Headings in Article Just to let you know, to make a heading look better, use equal signs on each side. So Early life as a heading would be typed as Early Life= and a subtopic, maybe if the character's father died during his/her child, it would be Father's Death . This betters the article's appeal. Re: John Chase I know the pic's a bit out of place, its just a temporary fix until I can get a better one. No Problem - Sig To change your sig, you make a new page that starts with Template:, so you could make it something like Template:Strangersig. Then, you would use code to make it look as you want. To post it, you would put at the end of a post. P.S. Sorry I haven't been on in a while; grades have been iffy lately. That looks good, but you might want to put it in brackets, which would make it look like this, or change the color using these brackets: . Using one or both can help people tell your sig from your post. Speaking of which, I'm going to change the color of my sig... Dean Okay, I'll cowrite it. Just let me know if I'm going out of place or if you have any plans for it. Thanks, You can be quiet about bything you want to say about my articles --COMPY3000 00:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) No, thats not how it works. I was identifying problems with the article; and I don't find it to be my responsibility to do so. Anywho, I'm busy rooting out NCF articles, and too busy for this crap. Re: Dean I was thinking we could have dean join up with a colonial militia like Johnson did in Contact Harvest, except he wouldn't be there to train but only to reinforce. New Sniper Okay then. Will do. You know, I was thinking that maybe we could write each of the two on our own for RPing. :Yeah, something of that sort would work out. Maybe just a showdown against two Jackal Snipers, or maybe he dies when a UNSC ship is boarded. He could also be killed when he encounters a chieftain, zealot, hunters, or heavy vehicle opposition. Schaub I fixed the templates up. And also, you can press the source button on the taskbar and then you can click on the "Writer" and "Under Construction" links to more easily insert these templates. Try this if you haven't already and good luck. Chase/UFRH Thanks with the feedback for Chase. On the other hand, I was hoping to make the UFRH and the main branches, including the Ranger Scout Service, on my own for now, but soon I'll let you join in full swing. It's just that I want to get my full base story and plans on the site. If you want, though, you could make your own unit, special forces group, or maybe make the branch that would be "the next ONI." If you're interested in any of this, let me know... Actually, I just thought for a moment and brainstormed a bit of a list on things you could make: **A unit in any branch (Just keep in mind that if you make a large unit, the Navy isn't in any good of a shape until some years after 2570 and the combined ground infantry doesn't reach 1,000,000 until the early 2570's) **The UFRH's Military Intelligence unit, basically ONI's successor. **A character in any branch but the Ranger Scout Service, but I'll open them up soon since I haven't expanded much on them. **I've been wanting to create a Naval special forces unit too, but I haven't had the time nor could I come up with a name for the soldiers in the unit. This unit would basically be inspired by ODST's and NAVSPECWAR operators and would use the same armor as ODST's along with other combat suits. **Any ideas for the Covenant or more for the Sangheili. All that I have is that they're now the Sangheili Protectorate, they and Humans hope to expand trade to one another, and they have a colony in the Human-controlled Epsilon Mara System **I need some ideas for the Battle of Earth during the Splinter War, if you want to know what happened so far, this section gives some insight. Basically, the Colonial Protectorate, a rebel faction, sends waves of what's left of their forces to assault Earth for weeks before they eventually bomb the planet to who knows where in a last-ditch effort to weaken pro-UNSC forces. (Also, if you weren't sure, the UNSC collapsed before the Splinter War, leaving the leaderless former UNSC forces to fight in its name through the war. Afterward, they form the UFRH. **If you have any new vehicle, ship, aircraft, or weapon ideas we could work them in to. **If you have any ideas from these suggestions or have a different idea in mind, let me know before you make the article. Thanks, You can check out this list here and let me know what you want to do. Ok. The only thing that I ask is that you don't name it the BR56 since it'll be a lower cost company and model, so maybe like M19 Battle Rifle or something like that. While I'm at it, I'll make the heavier battle rifle right now, too. BR12 Two things I forgot to tell you, so its not your fault: *Misriah Armories collapsed in the 2550's so the BR12 will need another manufacturer. I'm working on a new company and maybe that could be it when I post it. *The UFRH didn't exist during the Splinter War; the collapsed over the course of a few weeks before the Splinter War and the UFRH was formed by the treaty that ended the war. Again, I forgot to tell you so I take the blame and I'll fix it up too. Should I add an image? SURPRISE! Darn it, new sig's not workin, hold on a sec, and you can make the sidearm and the Shadows sounds good too. Re:RP SPARTAN-077 Sig/RP You can go ahead with taking command of alpha. Just remember that its made up of one cruiser, a few destroyers, and a few armed frigates due to lack of available warships. And on the sig, its not bad. Good job on the "Hooah" part because most people that I know think the Rangers say Oorah when in fact they're totally different. --[[User:0rbital|'0RBITAL']] 23:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thar Hola! (This is 0rbital's main account, by the way.) --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] 00:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and post it then, and long time no see! :P --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 22:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've wasted most of my good ideas on various pages I've been working on, over here. For castaway, it could just be your traditional type of battle: a few UNSC ships against much stronger Covenant ships that keep the battle short and sweet. --'SPARTAN' 'Talk 23:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Carson At this point, I'm not sure that I'm still doing the RP. There are other's going on. Try going on the IRC and ask around for any active stuff. --'SPARTAN' Talk 22:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dean Update Okie dokie. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 20:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Article in progress Hmm, I think it should be a Special Forces, like modern Rangers. If you want to see some examples of my special forces, check out Special Warfare Directorate. The Rangers in my personal universe have been designed to be light, swift, and very precise. Essentially, they are an elite counter-terrorism/unconventional infantry force. Also, if you want, I could come up with a base paragraph for the page. --'Rozh (Message)' 21:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie then :) --'Rozh (Message)' 23:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? What do you mean by that? Me, my behavior or my article? But thank you for the compliment. :) Also, welcome back. I haven't seen you in a while. - I haven't, but now I will. - Nice. ;) If you're interested, you could check out my new RP that I'm working on. You could be the first to join in on the fun :) --'Rozh (Message)''' 23:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dean Saunders Alright, I'll be sure to check it out. Whats up? --Pete-654 (talk) 22:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC)